Date night
by Cdgirl
Summary: In a normal world with no magic or supernatural stuff ... What happens after Fang got ditched by a guy and decided to get drunk?


Date night

_Tick tock tick tock _

Her eyes wandered to the clock again for god knows what time, she had lost count a loooong time ago. It had been 53 minutes since they were suppose to meet and he still had not showed up. Seven more minutes and she would leave.

Her legs were crossed and so were her arms. This was unacceptable, how could he do this to her, that son of a bitch! She was getting more and more angry every second that passed. Oerba Yun Fang was not the type of woman to just sit and wait. And even less a woman to ditch! She had her pride and to be left alone in a restaurant alone was humiliating.  
>She felt torn. She wanted to leave with at least some of her dignity left, but if she left now she would become the gossip the staff of this restaurant would talk about. She did not want to be "the ditched woman who waited en hour alone and left". It might not be a big deal to normal people but this was not something Fang's pride would tolerate.<p>

Five more minutes passed and there was still no sight of him. The waiters had given her many glances and talked about her when they thought they were out of her sight. That was because they didn't knew who she was... and neither did her date apparently. Fang was starting to get really pissed and her fingers drummed harsher and faster on her upper arm.

A young girl around 16 walked to her table. As she walked she looked nervously around, mumbling and desperately trying to straighten her uniform. All the signs pointed in the same direction; she was new here.

"Ready to order miss?" This was now the third waiter coming over to ask. "Sorry I'm waiting..." but as she was about to use the same lame excuse for the third time, Fang made up her mind "..You know what? Let me have a martini with cherries instead of olives... You know one of those girly drinks I can't remember the name for it"

"Okay, anything else?"

"No that will be all for now, oh and I will be drinking it at the bar over there thank you"

The girl smiled and looked a bit less nervous. As she walked over to the bar, Fang saw a very happy and loud couple, laughing and enjoying each other's company. 'Well at least someone is having fun' Fang thought and looked at the clock once more. The seven minutes was up, but she had a martini something on its way. If someone had told Fang that she would be wasting her Thursday evening sitting in a bar, along, drinking pink girly drinks, she would probably punch that person right where they stood.

Well since her 'date' didn't care to show up, a drink wouldn't hurt. It would take the edge of this lousy evening.

She decided to take the seat in front of the bartender. It was time to get drunk and forget this disaster of a night. So what if she had work tomorrow, there were many hours till she had to deal with that problem. Besides it wasn't like there was a lot to do lately.

As she sat down a bartender came with her drink. 'Oh this man deserves extra tip for the timing' Fang thought and took her drink.

It looked very nice. A martini glass filled with a light pink liquid and what seemed like a very delicious cherry at the bottom. To make it even better the glass had a nice rim of crushed ice. This was usually something her friends would drink, but right now it was just what she wanted.

It was gone, just as fast as it was delivered.

"One more please."

After three more drinks, Fang could feel the alcohol in her blood.

That didn't stop her and after God knows how many drinks, it was time for her to reel home.

She stood up and began walking towards the exit. All her strength was used on holding her balance.

'Walk straight and don't fall, just walk straight and don't fall, you doing good'

As she walked out, she lost her balance, and bumped into someone. 'fuck'

"I...I'm..I'm so sorry" she said. She was so drunk that she found it hard to talk normally. She looked up at the stranger she had bumped into and saw a man with short, spiky, dark hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a suit with black shirt and no tie, very stylish and stood well to his eyes. His damn pretty blue eyes. 'God stupid alcohol! It goes straight to the hormones' Fang said and cursed quietly.

He helped her stand up and Fang felt pathetic. She gave him a cold glance. With years of practicing she was getting quite good at giving the death glance. That awkward interaction felt like a bucket of cold water just had hit Fang straight in the face.

"Thank you" she said coldly, just as if she didn't have one single drop of alcohol in her blood. Her only goal was to walk out with the last part of the dignity intact. Not that she felt she had that much left after today.

The man chuckled "you have something riiiiiiiight..." His hand was near her face, his thumb getting closer to her mouth. She could feel the rush and her heart beat faster 'Stupid hormones!'. The blood was slowly rushing to her head and a light pink decorated her cheeks. Time seemed to go much slower and it was a living hell. She tried to move her head back, but she wasn't fast enough.

"... There" His thumb stroked the corner of her mouth. It was some of the crushed ice from one of her many drinks. "If the ice doesn't smelt near your mouth, that means you have had more than enough" He smiled at her, a mysterious smile.

"Let me take you home, it's not save for a woman walking alone when that drunk this time at night" He took her arm, so he could support her. It was pretty cold outside but Fang didn't feel it. She was too drunk to feel most things.

"You know I can perfectly take care of myself. Besides didn't you just arrive at the restaurant?" Fang said and tried to look less drunk and more capable of taking care of herself.

"Well if you were sober I wouldn't doubt it, but as things are right now, no you couldn't even hit me if I stood still."

He avoided her last question she thought to herself but didn't want to ask him again. She was not the type to ask a lot of questions. Fang mumbled some things but was too drunk to ague him. Him? What was his name? And who the hell was he?! Fang stopped walking. "HEY! Who are you?!"

The man looked back at her. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, and I am the man helpful enough to take you home, if you even remember where that is" He smiled and Fang felt like a child that doesn't understand why the funny in the things adults talks about. Fang began walking again, and stopped near Noctis. Their eyes meet and they just stood and looked at each other.

"And what is your name, if I dare ask?" He said, took her arm again and began walking.

"Oerba Yun Fang but please call me Fang, anything else and I might punch you" Noctis laughed, "You are one of a kind Fang!"

"Well let's hope so! I don't like the idea of meeting another me." Noctis laughed even harder now. Fang could feel her head spinning around like a carousel. What was so funny? It was the truth even though she wasn't the type to normally say those things. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her say all that nonsenses.

"Tell me Fang, why did you go out and get drunk all by yourself this evening?" 

"Who said I did it alone?"

"Well what kind of friend would leave a drunk mate alone at a bar to find their way home?"

"You have a point. Okay the thing is, my friend have begged me for months to accept this blind date and at last I said yes, but that ass never showed up! So after sitting alone for about an hour I ordered a drink, which turned into... umm a number I don't really remember – I think it was ten or was it fifteen? No twenty! …. I give up. Differently more than three but less than thirty." Fang forgot everything for a while trying to count the number of drinks she had ordered. There was five pink pretty drinks, that weird blue one, the awful yellow/orange one, and the white one that tasted of licorice, or was that the purple one? 'God too many drink!' Fang thought to herself cursing her self for drinking that many.

"Clearly he doesn't know what he missed out on" That brought Fang back to reality. She looked at Noctis and blushed a little. Noctis didn't look. He was apparently too busy looking forward where they were walking to meet Fang's eyes.

"Oh we have to turn left there" Fang said and pointed at the street a little further.

Noctis led Fang down a smaller street where there was not as much light as before. It was darkere and much more creepy. Fang began to thank Noctis more and more for his company.

"Long way to go?"

"No, five blocks more and then we will find ourselves on the street where my apartment lies." Fang was begging to feel the cold and tightened her grip on Noctis arm. "It seems like you're sobering up, lets walk a bit faster before you freezes to death"

He took her inside his jacket, and Fang felt his hand slipped around her waist.

"Oh look a park!"

As Fang tried to run toward the entrance she was stopped by something pulling her back. She looked down and saw Noctis' arm around her wrist holding her back. In seconds she had totally forgot about that arm.

He was pretty strong for a not so strong looking guy, Fang thought to herself. Suddenly she felt the urge to feel his biceps, but controlled herself 'seriously control yourself damn hormones!'.

"Don't you think it's a little too late to take a walk in the park, if not too cold for you? Soon you'll turn blue if we don't get you home."

"But I want to go inside! I really want to use one of those swings!"

Noctis look at Fang with that glance parents usually give their children when the children keeps pestering about something.

"I tell you what, the next time we meet I will personally take you out for a swing."

The light returned to Fangs eyes.

"Really? You would do that? That's a promise! I can't wait!" Fang acted like a child but was too drunk to really notice. She was in her own little happy world.

She hugged him, and Noctis panicked. A drunk sort of stranger was hugging him, and he didn't know how to response. It would be weird to hug back but rude not to. He put his other arm around her and hugged her back.

"Yeah that's a promise." He whispered so softly and low than Fang didn't hear him.

When they broke it of, Fang began walking again as if nothing had happened.

"You know that park just there, that's the biggest reason why I live here and not closer to my work. Actually it was my roommate who fell in love with the park, but now I understand why. It's my favorite place to escape from my life."

The next minutes they walked in silence.

Finally, they were on the right street. The last few blocks seemed like forever to was beginning to feel very tried, and fought to keep her eyes open. Half awake, half asleep Fang walked with Noctis the last few meters to her apartment.

"Is it here?" Fang looked at the building they were standing in front of. Yes she was finally home. They walked to her front door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"You are very welcome."

Fang didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to invite him inside, but she was afraid to do something she would later regret. "I umm, I have umm, would you umm"

Out of nowhere Noctis grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her mind went blank for a moment, before she kissed him back. Just as quick the kiss was over and Noctis was beginning to walk away.

Fang looked at he walked when it hit her. 'Will I ever see him again?'

"HEY! Will we meet again?"

Noctis turned around and smiled. "Maybe"

Noctis walked again and soon he turned right to get back. When he was out of Fangs sight, turned Fang around. Found her keys and opened the door. When the door closed after her, she found the switch and a staircase appeared. She took the stairs up and ended in front of a door with a nameplate. With golden letter she read the name: _**Oerba Yun Fang**_** .** She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was as messy as when she left, which she had hoped was not that bad. But now when she looked, she could see that it looked like a bomb had exploded in her apartment. Well that she could take care of tomorrow. Right now she wanted to sleep. She threw her cloth in the corner, took an old shirt on and laid herself in bed. She had fallen asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


End file.
